Synthetic growth hormone(GH) enables treatment of all children with GH deficiency, including partial GH deficiency. Poorly growing children with normal minute intervals during sleep. This project evaluates the growth response to synthetic GH in children growing slowly with normal responses to standard tests but low levels of GH.